Kiss Me
by YourBeautifulDisaster
Summary: ON HIATUS! It's a story about the couples: InuYasha & Kagome and Miroku & Sango. Both seem to be having trouble with love. What's the deal?
1. Apoligies and a Kiss

Hello! I am starting a new story! I'm sorry it took so long for this one to be at fanfiction but I have been very busy and had a lot of writer's block. I really hope you enjoy this story!

Kiss Me 

_by Buyo the cat_

_Chapter 1: Apologies and a Kiss_

Kagome looked into the water. She saw InuYasha's reflection above her own. Her teardrops fell into the water. Kagome stood up and turned around.

"How could you InuYasha?" she said finally. "How could you run off and see Kikyo?"

InuYasha didn't know what to say. It was true. He did run off but not to see Kikyo. She just happened to be there. It made him angry that he was being blamed for something that wasn't his fault but he knew some where in there it was his fault.

"Ka Kagome. I ... I... I'm sorry." InuYasha said trufully. He was sorry. Not exactly for that, but still sorry.

Kagome was shocked. He barely said sorry and when he did it was for something small and stupid or he didn't actually mean it She gave him a questioning look.

InuYasha sighed. He nodded slowly. Kagome gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. (AN. They are really close in this so don't be surprised when they kiss and stuff. It's just normal.) She looked up at him with such love._ He is the one,_ she thought. _He is the one. My prince in shining armor. My one true love._

Kagome and InuYasha walked for a while. They finally sat down near a small lake where they could see the stars and the moon. Kagome leaned her head against InuYasha's shoulder and slept like that.

Miroku was looking for them. They were usually back at Kaede's hut by now. Even if they had a fight and Kagome went home, InuYasha was usually sitting in a tree by the hut where everybody could see him. But they weren't there so Miroku decided to go and look for them. That's when he saw them. Kagome leaning against InuYasha's neck, both of them sleeping. He smiled. No, not the perverted way, but a happy way. He was happy that Kagome and InuYasha were together. He and Sango were getting closer, but not as close as these two. Miroku wished Sango and himself were as close as these two. He always wanted to actually have a wife and a family but so far, what he had now was the closest he had ever been to that.

He sighed and walked away. Shippo and Sango would probably be asleep by now and that meant he was aloud to be alone with his thoughts. Miroku sighed and walked along until he found good place to sit down.

"I am such a fool," he said quietly to himself. He sighed again. _I am a fool who is in love. In love with a woman. Well, of course a woman. _He thought. _Otherwise you would be gay, idiot. _He chuckled at himself for being so stupid.

"What is so funny?" Sango asked, startling him. "And what exactly are you doing out here?" She gave him a you-better-not-doing-something-perverted-or-I-will-kick-your-ass kind of looks. Miroku just chuckled again. Sango was getting confused so she just rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"Have you ever wanted to have a family? Miroku asked. Sango gave him a very surprised/disappointed look. "No, I mean it. Like, actually have a family, a husband, children." He added after.

Sango looked at his eyes. There was no sign of perverted thoughts so she thought he must be meaning it.

"Yes," she said sighing. "Isn't it every little girl's dream to marry her true love and have kids and live happily ever after?"

Miroku just smiled and looked really deeply into Sango's eyes. Sango did the same thing.

"You look gorgeous tonight, Sango," he said lovingly. Miroku leaned forward and so did Sango. Before they knew it, they were kissing.


	2. Closer Together

Hello! Thank you for the reviews I got! I love reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long but I did something and all my work got erased and then I went on a family vacation for a month. Really sorry! And don't worry. I will update more often now.

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this for chapter one. I do not own any InuYasha characters or anything like that. Sadly.

Kiss Me 

_By Buyo the cat_

_Chapter 2: Closer Together_

Sango pulled away from Miroku's lips. She looked surprised and joyful at the same time.

"Wow…" she said breathless. She was blushing deep red. Miroku was blushing a bit too, but you could barely tell. "Why did you…?"

"Because I love you." Miroku blurted out. Sango gasped.

"I love you too." She said. "I, I always have. Miroku?"

"Yes, Sango?" Miroku said lovingly. He was about to add 'my love' but he thought that he might get a slap for that.

"Why did you wait until now to tell me?"

"Why did you wait?" Miroku said, answering with a question.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" she said. Sango had to think. She didn't know why she had waited.

"Because I didn't know if you felt the same. I knew you liked me, but I didn't know if you loved me." She finally said.

Miroku just smiled. "It's the same way for me. I have great love for you but, you never know when some one might not feel the same."

"So, I guess we have ourselves to blame for not getting this out earlier,"she said shrugging.

"Yes, we do, Sango. But let us not forget this wonderful night. _Our _wonderful night." Miroku said, kissing her on the lips.

Sango pulled away. Miroku gave her a questioning look. She just smiled and kissed him back. This time they frenched. Sango pulled away, licking her lips. She stood up, pulling Miroku with her. They silently walked back to the hut, with Miroku's arm around Sango waist and Sango's head against his shoulder.

SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE

Inuyasha woke up in the middle of the night. Kagome was still asleep, leaning against him. He put his nose near her hair and sniffed._ God she has a wonderful scent, _he thought._ I love her more than anything. More than ramen! More than Kikyo…_

Inuyasha looked down at her. He smiled

"I love you so much," he said to the sleeping girl. "More than you will ever know."

"Believe me, I know…" said Kagome slowly opening her eyes.

"Wha?" InuYasha was confused. "When did you wake up?"

"A few minutes ago," she said smiling. "InuYasha? Why did you smell my hair?"

"Uh…"

"What?"

"To smell you."

"InuYasha that doesn't make sense," Kagome was getting impatient.

"I like your sent so I smelled your hair to, well, smell you."

Inuyasha was blushing. This didn't happen often. Kagome thought Inuyasha always looked cute when he blushed.

Kagome lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek. This made Inuyasha blush harder. Kagome couldn't help it. She laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" said Inuyasha trying to talk in his usual kind of tough voice. It didn't really work. He looked ridiculous. That made Kagome laugh even harder.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said, still trying to act tough.

"Come on," said Kagome laughing. "We should get back to the hut. They are probably worried sick about us"

"Oh yea. Worried sick about us. While they are asleep?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"You know I can s-i-t you right now, don't you?"

"You wouldn't want to though."

"And why is this?" said Kagome curiously.

"Because if you did I would be smashed to the ground and you would be smashed underneath me." Inuyasha said, actually saying something smart.

"Maybe that isn't such a bad idea." Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. Even though she had just whispered it, he could hear it just fine. Kagome didn't usually say stuff like that. I mean, relating to sex. Or whatever she was relating to.

Kagome pushed him. She knew Inuyasha heard her. She was just joking.

"Come on, pervert." She said while standing up. "We are going back to the hut."

Kagome started walking back towards the way to the hut. Inuyasha, who started blushing again, decided to stand up and follow her.

Kagome walked slowly for a few minutes. She wanted Inuyasha to catch up to her. _I guess his is still embarrassed._ Kagome thought while she was walking_. I really wouldn't mind being under him. I mean, he is so hot..._

Kagome kept thinking her thoughts while Inuyasha had his own. _Did she really say what I think she said? Does she really want to be under me? Isn't she a little to young? She is sixteen now, right? Maybe I should ask her if what she said is true. But I might get sat for that. Damn! What am I supposed to do? I mean, I **might** want to have her under me… Shit! I am starting to think like frigging Miroku! What the hell is wrong with me!_

Kagome looked around to see Inuyasha shaking his head and making a fool of himself. She just rolled her eyes and gave a small giggle. Inuyasha heard it and looked up. He started blushing again when he saw Kagome looking at him.

"Just can't stop blushing today can you?" joked Kagome.

"Shut up," said Inuyasha sheepishly.

"Feh," said Kagome imitating Inuyasha. He 'fehed' and then hurried to catch up with the raven-haired girl he had fell in love with.

SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE

So with both couples heading back to the hut, everything was good. Everything was fine. Everything was…well, you get the idea. Little did they now that a certain wolf demon was heading there way…

REVIEW RESPONCES:

**RingoKoko**- Thank you! I know it is not the best fanfiction, but I am still new at this. I did actually get this name from InuYasha and I don't know what Gun Parade March is but it sounds cool!

**Magome-Asakurs**- Thank you! I also laughed at that part. Yes, I know it is kind of sad.

**Lavy3**- Thank you! I know that InuYasha and Kagome's relationship was kind of far ahead of the tv show or manga or however you know InuYasha but I needed to get the relationship at least this far for my story to work. Anyway, between the 2 of them there will be kissing and thought about the thing you all know I'm talking about. So if you are alarmed or scared about this, you have been warned.

**Mikkasura**- Thank you! I know the chapter is short and just as a warning, most of my chapters will.

**sarah**- Thank you! Don't worry, there will be passionate kissing between InuYasha and Kagome. I don't really know when though.

**WhiteDragonWolf, Ryu**- Thank you! The relationship between InuYasha and Kagome is at the kissing and starting to think about the thing (you know what I'm talking about) so please don't get confused. I don't like it when my readers get confused.

**Cedaesha-Woods**- Thank you! Don't worry, you will read more. Well, you just read more so… 


	3. Standing Up To The Man

Hello! It is me. Buyo the cat! I want to thank everyone for all the reviews I got!Love you all! Well, I love you for giving me reviews. Not love like InuYasha and Kagome have but like a star has love to their fans. If you think about it, I'm kind of like a star and you are my fans! Fresh. Umm, well there is nothing else to really say so let's get on with this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. If I did, I would be filthy rich and buy a better computer than the one I have now. And I would be able to buy the new Sum 41 cd but sadly, I'm broke. And I would buy the first InuYasha movie. I already got the second so I don't need that. YEAH! Okay. Even I think that was wierd.

_Kiss me_

_Chapter 3_

_Standing Up To The Man_

Kagome and InuYasha were at the hut now. All they had to do was wait for Miroku and Sango to arrive.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Kagome.

"How the hell should I know." Said InuYasha.

"Jeez, don't have a cow." Kagome said under her breath.

"What the hell does that mean? I'm not going to have a cow! I'm a guy! How could any one have a cow anyway?"

Kagome just laughed at his foolishness. "It doesn't really mean that. It means just don't over react at all the small things."

"Then why didn't you just say that?"

"I don't know. That's the way people in my time talk."

"People from your time are wierd."

"May I remind you that I am from my time?"

"Do you really want me to repeat myself?"

"Do you really want me to say s-i-t?

"Feh,"

That's when Miroku and Sango came in. Miroku was walking behind Sango and had a handprint on his face. Sango looked a little pissed. You would think that there was only one conclusion. Miroku had felt Sango's ass and in her devence, Sango had slapped him. But if you looked really close, you could see that both of them were smiling.

The save-the-world group (.:A/N:. that is what I'm goning to call them from now on. If you see me write that then think it means InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku.) decided that they would go to sleep and set off in the mourning.

And so that is what they did.

SCENE CHANGE

The save-the-world group was just walking along. Hoping to stumble accross Naraku's scent or a shard of the Jewel of 4 Souls. That's when InuYasha happened to stumble into another scent. One he noticed. One he did not like.

"Shit," he whispered.

Kagome, who was standing right next to him, heard this. "What's wrong now?"

That's when they saw what was wrong with Inuyasha. A tornado of dirt and dust was flying towards them. Then, something jumped out of it and jumped right in frount of Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome," said the thing that jumped out of the tornado.

"Hey, Koga," Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?" said InuYasha in an annoyed tone.

"I have come for my woman," said Koga.

Kagome sighed. "I am not your woman. I am a person, a human bein. You can't just own me." Kagome was starting to get mad.

"Kagome, I love you, and that is all that matters. Please, come with me and leave this idiot half-mutt alone." said Koga

Now Kagome was really mad. "What the hell are you talking about? You are so shallow. You know what, I love you as a **friend.** Nothing more. You can kiss me ass for all I care, you filthy wolf." With that, she walked off.

Every one was looking at Koga to see what he would do. He just 'fehed" and ran off. Everyone shrugged, then walked to catch up with Kagome.

No one ever said anything about what happened that day but they were all anxious to ask.

Why Kagome said that to Koga:

1. She was kind of pissd off that day for no reason at all.

2. She was annoyed with Koga.

3. She was totally in love with InuYasha and didnt want anyone to come between them.

4. Koga is really, really shallow and can go to hell

5. I hate Koga and I wanted him out of all of their lives!

Well, thats chappie 3 for you. Please review! Ta ta for now! HA!

Quote of the Chapter:

Shippo: Naraku is a guy. How can he give birth to a woman? _- Episode # 41_


	4. Better Than Home

Hello! This is my new chappie of the story! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had sort of writer's block and I got a new computer and I wrote a lot of this chapter but It's all on the old one so I couldn't finish it because it's not plugged in any more. That's a long explanation. Lol. Did you know that crappie was a word? I didn't.

Disclaimer: I wish I was Rumiko Takahashi! Then I would own InuYasha and I would know what is going to happen in the end! And I could meet Benji Madden! He is only the one of the hottest guys around!

_Kiss Me_

_Chapter 4_

_Better Than Home _

The save-the-world group was continuing their journey to find Naraku. Then Kagome started to have cramps.

'Oh, just great.' She thought. 'I'm having my period.'

Kagome always went home when she was having her period. Luckily, I usually only lasted about 3 to 5 days (lucky bitch). She knew it was kind of bad timing but she need to ask him.

"Umm, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, trying to sound sweet. "I need to go home. I have an important exam coming up and I really need to study." She always used that excuse. It was the easiest and the most plausible.

"What?" InuYasha said. "Where did that come from?"

"I just remembered. Please?" Kagome said, using puppy dog eyes. It always worked on him.

"Fine. But you only get three days. Then we have to find Naraku!"

"Thank you!" Kagome said running off to the well. They weren't very far from it so running to it was easy. They all caught up to her and said "Good bye." Then she jumped into the well, disappearing to her own time.

"It's good to go home once in a while." Kagome said climbing out of the well only to be greeted by her brother asking annoying question like 'Why are you home so soon?' and 'Did you and InuYasha get into another fight?' Yeah, sometimes being in the warring states era with your friends, the guy you love, and demons out to kill you is better than home.

!SCENE CHANGE!

InuYasha was still staring at the well. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had all gone back to Kaede's hut. But InuYasha had decided to sit there, in a tree, and just stare at the well. Waiting for Kagome to come back.

InuYasha knew that Kagome wouldn't be back for 3 days, but he still waited. Just incase she decided not to go back to her own time. Decided that she wanted to stay with him. Forever.

'Please come back, Kagome. Please. I need you. I can't live without you. You are mine. No one else's. Please come back soon. Please.'

InuYasha hated it when Kagome went back to her own time. He had this far that Kagome would like her time better and decide to stay there. In any case, not come back. Break her promise of not leaving him and, well, leave him. Never to be seen again.

!SCENE CHANGE!

Kagome sighed. 'Well I better start doing my homework that I have due. God, there is so much of it!' She sighed again and took out the books she needed from her bag.

She piled the books on he desk and took out a pen. 'Why does this feel so wrong?' she mentally asked herself. 'Why am I felling guilty? I didn't do anything wrong. Did I? I mean, not intentionally, but maybe I did. I shouldn't be here. I should be at the warring states era fighting demons and almost getting killed. Yeah, that's the life for me. Not books and studying. Being with InuYasha and them. That's the place I belong.'

Kagome made a plan. She decided she would stay the night, just so she could have at least one good night of sleep, and then surprise them all in the morning. 'And to think I made such a fuss today. I don't even remember why I came home.'

That was her last thought before drifting off to sleep.

Thank you pplz for reading my story! Don't forget to review!


	5. Good Old School Days

Hey hey hey! It's me! Ha ha! Okay first I would like to clear up some things. 1 I forgot to put Kirara in the save-the-world group. From now on she will be added to that. 2 This fanfic will not have any lemons. Maybe something kind of close to a lemon but not a lemon. Or a lime. I don't like limes. By the way, what is the scoring board for fruits? Ha ha! If you have any suggestions on it, maybe I will post it in the story so pplz will know what I am talking about. Ha ha! 3 This story doesn't really have a plot. I know, you are all probably like, GASP! but there isn't. No plot whatsoever. Just a lot of funny and romantic stuff that happens. But there is a proper ending. I swear. I have it all planned it out in my head. But not the middle stuff. Just the end. So if you have any suggestions for parts in this story, please put them in your review or email me. If you choose to email me please make sure your subject is fanfiction or review to Kiss me or something like that. 4 Kagome's school friends name's that are on here are correct. They are not wrong so please don't review this story saying that they are wrong. I know I am correct. Well, you have been reading this too long. Time for the story!

Disclaimer: Today we have a special guest doing the disclaimer! Say welcome to Mr. Sparkle!

Mr. Sparkle: _Mr. Sparkle says InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and not to this person._

_Kiss Me_

_Chapter 5_

_Good Old School Days_

Kagome yawned. She hated getting up in the morning. It was so much to do while you are still half asleep. Still, she did it. I man, she had to sometime. Kagome got out of bed and went to the bathroom to have a shower.

Kagome decided to go back to the warring states era after school. She would go to school, hang out with her friends a bit, go home, pack up her stuff, and head straight to the past. As simple as that.

ScEnE cHaNgE

Kagome was late to school. She had spent too much time in the shower getting all the mud and muck that was on her body and in her hair. The few baths that she had in the warring states era were always cut short because of Miroku, the peeping tom.

After school, Kagome's friend came to talk to her.

"Hey Kagome!" said Eri. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine," answered Kagome, sleepily.

"Wow, you look tired Kagome. Have you been getting enough sleep?" asked Ayumi.

'No,' Kagome thought. "I'm fine,"

"Okay then. Well, then tell us, how has your relationship gone with Dumpo?" asked Yuka.

Kagome laughed. She still wouldn't tell her friends InuYasha's name so thy nicknamed him 'Dumpo.'

"Oh, It's going fine." She said still laughing.

"Are you sure? He hasn't dumped you or anything? Hasn't hurt you?" asked Yuka.

Kagome sighed. Her friends were now under the impression that InuYasha was a boyfriend that just used her as a booty call and abused her. The only reason they thought that was because of all the fighting demons she had a few minor injuries here and there.

"No, we are just fine. Going pretty well actually. He actually did something really sweet for me yesterday." Kagome said, wanting to leave.

"Really? What?" Ayumi asked, excited.

Kagome half-froze. What could she tell them? She couldn't just tell them that he finally let her go home without a fight. They would totally freak!

"Umm, well, usually he doesn't want me to leave but this time he didn't really argue…" she said hoping not to get a bad response. But she was wrong

All three of her school friends looked at each other. "Kagome," said Yuka. "Maybe he's tired of you."

Kagome looked at her friends in shock. How could they think that about InuYasha?

"What?" Kagome half yelled. "No, you're wrong. _Very _wrong."

Yuka gulped. "Kagome he is using you. You are all stuck in love that you can't see it. Kagome he has got all he wants out of you, so he will go on to the next girl."

Kagome just couldn't understand what they were telling her. Well, should could understand, but she couldn't understand is why her friends would think of her like that.

"I can't believe you would think about me and him like that!" Kagome yelled. "I haven't done anything with him! I'm not some kind whore like you think I am! I am just so, so MAD!"

Kagome was yelling so loud everyone around her heard. One of these people happened to be Hojo going to ask Kagome on a date. He quickly walked away and pretended he didn't hear anything.

Kagome looked like she was about to blow up. She huffed at them then started walking really fast back to her house. She opened the door and ran inside and up the stairs. She quickly went into her room. She sat on the bed and started crying.

'I can't believe my friends would be like that,' Kagome thought. 'They don't even listen to me! Why does whenever something good happens, something bad always have to go and mess it up.'

Kagome lay there crying for a while. After she was done, she had a quick shower and started packing her bag. Even after what her friends said she was still going to the warring states era and to see InuYasha.

Kagome still had one thought tugging at her. She tried to ignore it, but it was so hard. 'You thought about it.' Those were the words playing and replaying in her head.

Yes, she had thought of it. Well, InuYasha and her were really in a close relationship and they were really in love. She had thought of it but she wasn't ready. Not yet.

Kagome added the last of her things, including about 10 packs of ramen, and started to leave. She told her mom she was going and to not let Gramps give too many outrageous excuses.

She ran out of the house and towards the Bone Eater's Well. She jumped in, letting the blue glow swallow her whole.

Okay, that's it. Please R&R!


	6. I Want You To Be Happy

Omg I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I feel soooooooooo bad! Please, please forgive me! I would like to thank all my reviewers (yes, you) and well just everybody who reads the story, even if you didn't review. Okay, to all those people who read and don't review, please just take some extra time and review. You don't really even have to say much. But it's okay, you don't have to, I'm not pressuring you into doing something you don't want to do. Okay I probably won't be updating for a while this summer. In a couple of weeks I'm going to Edmonton for my sister's wedding, and then after that I shall be going to summer camp. I'm really sorry but I will try to update as much as possible.

**READ THIS: **Okay I feel stupid for doing this, but I'm changing something in this story. In chapter 4 InuYasha said something about Naraku and finding him or something. Well, I'm going to say that they have already defeated Naraku. They don't have all the Shikon No Tama shards but are pretty close because they have Naraku's shards. Kikyo is still alive and is going to stay alive. Sorry for any confusion this may cause. I just felt this was necessary.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own InuYasha, I know I don't own InuYasha, let's just leave it at that.

_Kiss Me_

_Chapter 6_

_I Want You To Be Happy_

Kagome landed on the ground lightly in the warring sates era. She sat there a couple moments before standing up and climbing the vines that lead her out of the well. She threw her large, yellow backpack over the side then propped her self up. She let out a sigh, then climbed fully out of the well.

What Kagome saw may not be that important to you, but it certainly mad her day. There he was, InuYasha, sitting just a few feet away. He was waiting for her to return. Kagome gasped slightly. InuYasha heard this and quickly turned around. When he saw it was Kagome, a slight blush came to his face.

"Kagome, I thought, why, what?" InuYasha stammered, only blushing more after he said each word.

"I decided to come back early," Kagome walked over and sat beside him. "I missed you"

This only caused InuYasha's cheeks to become redder. "Feh," was his only reply.

"InuYasha," Kagome said, blushing a bit herself. "Did…Did you wait for me?"

InuYasha looked straight into Kagome's eyes. Even he, the really dense one, realized that he really shouldn't be blunt at this time.

"Umm, Umm, yeah, I was." InuYasha said. It was short, but it was defiantly sweet.

"Oh, InuYasha," Kagome said then wrapped her arms around InuYasha and into a tight embrace.

InuYasha quickly returned the embrace. "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, too" And she really meant it.

InuYasha pulled her chin up and planted a kiss onto her lips. Kagome quickly returned the kiss. It was a very passionate kiss I might add.

They sat like that for a long time, just kissing. Until Kagome pulled away.

"We should probably go back." Kagome said, blushing a bit.

"Why should we? The others don't expect you back for another couple of days?"

"InuYasha! How dare you think you think something like that!" Kagome said, pushing him playfully.

"What? I wasn't thinking anything!" He said in defense.

_He might not of been thinking anything. He rarely ever thinks. _Kagome laughed and got up.

"Come on, pervert."

"I'm not damn Miroku! I don't go around touching girl's asses and asking them to bear my child!"

"Well, you're your own kind of pervert." Kagome started walking away.

For like the 10th time today, InuYasha started blushing. He really seemed to be blushing a lot lately.

! Scene Change!

Miroku and Sango sat alone in Kaede's hut. Keade had some chores to do around the village and Shippo had agreed to help her. Miroku and Sango both got out of helping her by saying they should rest from last battle's wounds. But believe me, that was one of the last things on their mind.

Miroku moved closer to Sango. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

Sango turned to look him straight in the eye. "And I love you."

Miroku moved closer and pressed his lips against her's. Unfortunately, InuYasha and Kagome walked in at that exact moment.

"Umm, did I miss something?" Kagome asked. InuYasha smirked. The couple broke away from their kiss immediately. Both were blushing.

"Uh, umm, uh." Sango stammered. "I was giving him mouth-to-mouth. He was choking on, on…" She looked around to see what she could use. She saw a half drunken water bottle a few feet away from Miroku. "On water! He was choking on water and I gave him mouth-to-mouth because stopped breathing and I saved him." Sango knew that wouldn't work. Kagome was at least smarter than that. She couldn't really say the same thing about InuYasha.

"Well, then." Said Miroku. "I think I need more of that mouth-to-mouth." H gave Sango a lecherous look. Sango just hit him on the head lightly.

Kagome laughed. "You know guys, it's okay if you two are a couple. I don't care. And I'm pretty sure InuYasha couldn't care less." InuYasha just rolled his eyes. "See? Now tell me," she quickly sat next to Sango. "When did this happen?"

Miroku and Sango just blushed. "Umm, it was… three days ago?"

"Aw that's so cute! Now we are a couple of couples!" Kagome said smiling. She looked over at InuYasha he just "feh"ed and blushed. It looked really cute.

InuYasha sat down beside Kagome. "So… what do we do now?"

Kagome looked at InuYasha surprised. Did he just say what we wanted to do now? Usually he was all about going to find Naraku and getting the Shikon No Tama completely whole again. Since they had defeated Naraku around a month ago, he was no longer a problem. And most of jewel was around her neck. She took it out from under her shirt. _Maybe InuYasha doesn't care about the Shikon No Tama anymore. He is going to stay a half demon. I hope he is at least…_ Kagome's emotion quickly changed to depression. _Maybe he is going to use the jewel too change into a demon. I hate it when he is demon. He looks so scary. _Kagome started remembering InuYasha as a demon.

His nails grew longer. His fangs got sharper. Purple stripes formed on either side of his face. Worse of all, his eyes. His beautiful, wonderful, amber eyes changed to blood thirsty red eyes. Just wanting to kill. He changed who he was when he was demon. And it scared her.

_Maybe he wants to become a human. That's what Kikyo wanted._ Kagome started to remember what he looked like when he was human

His lovely silver hair changed into raven black, much like her own. He lost his claws, his fangs. His doggy ears that she loved so much changed into regular human eyes. They were still adorable but it just wasn't the same. And again his eyes. The amber turned into a violet color. They were softer when he became human though.

When he was in his human state, Kagome was still scared. Not of him though. For him. InuYasha's sword couldn't transform when he was human. Plus, all of his demon powers were gone. He was left defenseless. And knowing InuYasha, he would get into a fight in any state he was in. InuYasha always got terribly hurt whenever he human. And she was scared that one time he would die. 

_InuYasha, _Kagome pleaded in her head. _Please, stay a half demon. For me. I love you as a half demon. Don't you remember our first kiss…_

Their first kiss. Something Kagome could never forget. It was during a battle with Kaguya. (.:A/N:. Their first kiss was during the second movie. InuYasha Movie: Through The Looking Glass If you haven't seen it, it's really, really good. And you should see it.) Kaguya had somehow turned him into a demon. He wouldn't listen to Miroku, so Kagome stepped up. He wouldn't listen to her either. So that's when she decided. Maybe if she kissed him, he would know it was her. Kagome. And that she loved him just like he was. A half demon.

Kagome looked away from InuYasha. Tears were forming in her eyes. InuYasha noticed right away.

"K Kagome? What's wrong?" InuYasha was worried. Kagome did tend to cry a lot. But she always had some kind of reason. He didn't help that most of the time it was his fault. Kagome didn't just start crying for no reason. He heard Sango whispering something to the monk, then both of them left. "Kagome?"

"InuYasha…" Kagome let her tears fall freely down her face. She had to know. Demon, human, or half? Either way, Kagome would stay by her side like she promised, but still…

"When the jewel is complete, what are you going to do?" she didn't want to say anymore. She knew he knew what she meant.

And he did. He just didn't understand why she would ask such a question. But really, did he know what he was going to do?

"Kagome… I… I want you to be happy. No matter the cost."

Kagome looked at him, even more tears in her eyes. But they weren't sad tears. They were happy tears.

"And anyway, you get to decided what happens to the jewel. It has chosen you as its new protector. Whatever you say, goes." InuYasha looked away. She was still crying. He couldn't stand to see her cry.

"And… I want to stay a half demon. For you." InuYasha pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you."

Kagome returned the embrace. "And I love you."

They sat there like that for a few minutes. Then Kagome stood up.

"Well, I guess we should go and look for the rest of the Shikon No Tama." She smiled. "I am its new protector you know."

They both walked outside, InuYasha's arm protectly around Kagome's waist. Everyone else had been listening to their conversation and knew what was happening. The save-the-world group, including Shippo who had came back while InuYasha and Kagome were talking, walked away from the village, to go looking for the rest of the Shikon No Tama.

Okay that's it for this chapter. It's actually a long one I think. Please R&R!


	7. The Bases

Hey you guys! I love all you reviewers! Love you all! It means so much that you spend 10 seconds of your time to write a simple review! Everyone gets pocky! (Hands out packages of pocky. Keeps a few for herself)

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own InuYasha and I'm the Dungeon Master (which I am). Okay, if you believe that, jumping off 20 story buildings is good for your heart.

_Kiss Me_

_Chapter 7_

_The Bases_

_987654321_

The save-the-world group was walking. They had been walking for a couple of days. In the same manner. InuYasha, with his arm around Kagome, and Miroku, with his hand around Sango. And his hands barely slid down to give her butt a nice rubbing. Neither did Miroku's.

It was getting late, not sundown yet though, so they decided to set up camp. Well, Kagome argued InuYasha to stay here because there was a hot spring nearby. Though InuYasha gave up pretty quickly.

Kagome and Sango grabbed their supplies and headed to the hot spring. They unclothed and into the water they went. Kagome eyed Sango, curiously. Sango saw it and blushed, knowing what their conversation was going to be about.

"So..?"

"So what?"

"Tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"What happened between you and Miroku?"

"Nothing…" Sango blushed even harder.

"Don't tell me…" Kagome eyed her suspiciously.

"No! No! Nothing like that! We just kissed. That's mainly it!"

Kagome laughed. "You can't really say that when he went to second base on you."

Sango was really confused. "What? Second base? Is that more of your era talk?"

Kagome laughed again. "Never mind. We should start getting back soon."

The girls, or I should say women, dressed and headed back.

123456789 Scene Change 987654321

_Back at the camp_

Everyone was sitting around the campfire, except Shippo, who was curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag and already fast asleep.

There was a long pause, then "Kagome, what's second base?"

Kagome whipped her head around to look at Sango. Had she really just said that?

"Umm…"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" InuYasha interrupted.

"I don't know. Kagome said it while we were at the hotspring. I just assumed that it was talk from her time." Sango answered.

InuYasha blushed at the use of the word 'hotspring.' He had 'accidentally' sat in a tree close enough so he could see everything there. Well, at least Kagome's everything.

"Hmm, I am curious. What does this term 'second base' mean?" Miroku asked, politely.

Kagome blushed. She really didn't want to explain this. "Well, it's umm, sort of a term used in my time to umm, you know, easier explain…" Kagome paused. She took a deep breath and started again. "Okay. Well, in my time we use the words 'bases' to umm describe the relationship between people and umm how far they have gone." Kagome was like red all over.

"So, what are the bases?" Miroku asked, with a smirk.

"Well, it all matters. There is no real rule on the bases. But I can tell you what I know of the bases. Umm, well, first base is kissing, or frenching. Umm second…"

"Go on…" Sango said.

Kagome looked around. Everyone was staring at her. Even InuYasha looked like he was interested.

"Umm, I think I shouldn't go on."

"Come on", "Please?"

Kagome sighed. There was no way of getting out of it now. She took another deep breath.

"Secondbaseiswhenamanthouchesawomenonthebreastseitherunderoroverhershirt." Kagome said so fast that InuYasha almost couldn't understand her. Almost.

InuYasha blushed slightly.

"Wha…?" Sango said.

"And it gets more graphic from there and I don't feel comfortable saying them."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and shrugged. They looked at Kagome, who was blushing totally pink and had a fake, weird smile on. They looked at InuYasha, who was also kind of blushing but a lighter shade. They looked at each other and shrugged again. I guess they both just had gone crazy.

123456789 Scene Change 987654321

_Later in the night_

It was the middle of the night. Everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except Kagome. For some odd reason she just couldn't sleep.

She sighed. She sat up, hoping that it would be morning soon and that amnesia would be over. She heard a slight stir beside her.

"Why are you up this late? You should be getting some rest." Said InuYasha.

"Can't sleep. What about you shouldn't you be sleeping?" questioned Kagome.

"Feh. I don't need sleep like you weak humans." InuYasha scruffed.

Kagome leaned over and kissed his jaw line. Then kissed his cheek.

"What are you doing?" asked InuYasha.

"What, you don't like it? And I thought you liked me…"

"What?" InuYasha tilted Kagome's head so she looked him straight in the eye. "Kagome, I love you. You know that. And you love me. That's the way it's going to be. Got it?"

Kagome shook her head. "You're acting like we're married or something."

InuYasha started blushing.. "Married? What?"

"Oh yeah, demons must have it different or something. What do demons use."

"Well, umm." InuYasha started blushing more red. "They, uhh, they mate."

"Oh," Kagome said, her face also blushing. "Well yeah, we are neither married or..." Kagome swallowed. "Mated so, I guess we are just boyfriend and girlfriend. Mainly just dating"

"Yeah, I guess so."

After a while, Kagome feel asleep but InuYasha stayed awake. He was kind of disappointed. He did, in time, want to marry Kagome and mate with her. He just figured she wasn't ready. But maybe she was…

No, he wasn't going to think about that. But he just couldn't help it. To him, Kagome was the most beautiful, sexiest, wonderful woman on the planet. And he just couldn't help thinking about mating when they were kissing, when they were embracing, mainly any time she was near.

But he couldn't. They couldn't. She was still young. Something could happen. She could get pregnant.

Not that InuYasha wouldn't mind. He wanted children. Pups, as he would call it. Since he was a young boy he wanted children so he could teach them his ways. Someone to pass down the thrown to. (.:A/N:. Remember, InuYasha is a prince or something like that. When Sessho-maru dies, and if he doesn't have kids, InuYasha becomes the Lord of the Western Lands. So if InuYasha has children, his child will eventually become the Lord of the Western Lands) He never thought that dream would really come true. Until he met Kagome that it.

No one would have wanted him because he is a half demon. Especially in that way. But Kagome would. She loved him. And he loved her. And that was the end of that.

"Someday," he whispered to his angel. "We will get to that place at the end of your 'bases' or whatever. Someday. But not today. Maybe tomorrow…"

InuYasha chuckled softly. His eye lids drooped, and he fell asleep.


End file.
